


Idle

by Havoklysm



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, downtime, the stars, the white lute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: A moment of idle chatter between two friends below the stars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Idle

Back propped against the earthen wall, Tariq strummed along on the White Lute in his hands to a gentle tune, humming along softly. Sitting outside always relaxed him when he played, and perched where he was, he had a spectacular view of the landscape stretched out beside him and the stars laid out above. 

The freedom of being outside among nature set him in a good mood, and knowing the stars twinkled within view helped set him at ease. They were bright today, the stars, and he smiled toward them. Many rites remained in their future, and he had nothing but the best of hopes for the Nightwings.

A movement to his left caused his fingers to still, the music to halt, and his humming to fall into silence. He turned toward the intruder, but smiled at the familiar face. “Reader, welcome.”

“Sorry to bother you.” The boy bobbed his head, but made no attempt to leave. 

The lone minstrel laughed quietly, gesturing to the place beside him. “You may stay, if you’d like. The company I would not be against.” 

“Thank you.” The reader sat where directed, staring at the instrument in the other man’s hands with an expression Tariq couldn’t read. After a moment, the boy spoke. “That song, it was pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Reader. As nice as being alone can be, company is often much nicer. I appreciate it, actually.” The man smiled again. “The stars are only so good of company, after all.”

“The stars . . .” 

“Hm?” Tariq tilted his head, blinking slowly. It appeared something bothered his friend, but the reader made no motion to share. He supposed secrets were common between them--he too didn’t share everything. Not even with Volfred.

“Oh, nothing, just still getting used to all of this. I . . .” He paused and shook his head. “I didn’t expect to be in this sort of position when I was exiled.” 

“No one expects it, not when they first arrive, but word spreads fast. Especially regarding the rites.”

“I’ve noticed. It seems our business is well-known too, even when we try to keep to ourselves.”

Tariq turned his head away, staring toward the night sky with a frown. “The Nightwings are well-known. Their return is perhaps troubling for some, but it also is a beacon signalling the return of the rites. Freedom is once again at their fingertips, so naturally everyone wants a taste of it.”  _ But for how long? _ The bard wondered. 

The plan Volfred had been spinning for years was on its way to fruition slowly but surely, but Tariq knew that only so many could be free before the rites ended again. They always ended. The cycle always ended before it resumed, but the pauses between were never the same length.

“You’ll get used to it in due time, Reader. That I promise you.” Tariq tore his gaze from the sky to look at his friend, offering a reassuring smile that reached his eyes. 

“I hope you’re right.” The reader remained quiet for a long moment. “Will you play that song again? I like that one.”

“Of course.” The Lone Minstrel nodded, moving his gaze to the instrument laying on his lap. His hands took up their previous positions, and the song resumed, his soft humming joined by a second voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyre is such a beautiful game. I just wanted to write a little something for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
